<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't say love by Meinleere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999047">Don't say love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinleere/pseuds/Meinleere'>Meinleere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The House of Secrets (DC Comics), The house of mystery (DC comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Multi, everyone dies in this, its sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinleere/pseuds/Meinleere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a story about Cain and his lost loves</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>cain the caretaker/original characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't say love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At some point he had stopped saying “I love you”, although it was hard to pinpoint when exactly he had given up that phrase altogether. It wasn’t after the first few, he knew that. Before the nature of his immortality really sunk in: All these other people would grow old and die and be with their loved ones in the afterlife, but not Cain. Those loves would never see him again, and he could do nothing to help it.</p><p> </p><p>Cain stopped falling in love Until, until he caught the way her eyes lit up at the prospect of a hunt. Or the way she laughed with her whole chest when they sat around the fire. Of how she would play with her hair when in thought, or how her muscles moved when cutting wood. It had been years since his last- perhaps he can try again. She smiled toothily and was warm to hold at night. She was bold and sung with such excitement, Cain had been surprised no one else felt this way about her. He told her “I love you”, but then, as is the nature of life, she died. Old age that all but him would know.</p><p> </p><p>Cain moved away from that village shortly after, travelling north without much of a goal. What was there to do? He knew it was coming and had not been surprised, but it stung. As he moved north and the winters became cooler and the rough deserts transformed into rainy woods, He stumbled across an encampment where he met Him.</p><p> </p><p>Cain had been unenthusiastic about him, but with some shared glances and brushing of hands when working to weave, he found himself again in that moment of love. He was soft, cautious and spoke few words, he rarely met the eyes of other clan members, but when his dark eyes met Cains they sparkled. They talked little and their love was one of small gestures and gentle hands, and of Cain muttering “I love you” against his neck. Cain knew that soon he would have to move on, but maybe later. And Later came in the form of a sickness that slaughtered half the camp. So, with tear streaked cheeks Cain laid him to rest forever.</p><p> </p><p>Decades passed. Humans were industrious creatures and Cain felt that he was no longer one of them. He watched as civilizations vanished, new ones taking their place. Friends came and went from his life, some perishing suddenly, others sticking around for years before departing. The only consistency was Able… but he was the last person he wanted to talk to.</p><p> </p><p>Centuries later Cain met them. They were an immortal like he, but they were a vampire that feasted on the blood of mortals and could strike fear into the hearts of any with but a glance. They were cruel, bitter, and Cain felt draw to them terribly. Murder was not something he was shy to (he did invent it), and found it almost satisfying to help feed his new companion. They spent centuries together as the world shifted towards something knew. “I love you” was a declaration after a successful hunt when the adrenaline still ran high. And then, after Cain returned from a long journey for some rare silks, he found them dead with a stake through their heart.</p><p> </p><p>One hundred, two hundred, three hundred years passed. He watched as boats went from meager fishing vessels to great sailing ships able to explore the world. He Decided to board one and travel, he had begun to write down stories from folks of incidents and strange occurrences that they had been through, his library expanding greatly. He was beginning to run out of space to keep them all.</p><p> </p><p>She was all rough hands and a barking voice. Any relationship with her was assumed to be difficult, but when alone she was soft, and “I love you” was easy to say.</p><p>He was old, with grey streaked hair and shaky hands.  Cain’s “I love you” was brief before he passed.</p><p>They were confident and clever, sly like a fox. “I love you” was spoken with laughter, they died in a blazing fire that consumed the town.</p><p>He was rich, well dressed and a total prude. Cain’s “I love you” was after he let himself become undone at the immortal’s hands. He starved during a famine.</p><p>She was strong, with wiry hair and a stern expression. “I love you” was one of respect, she passed peacefully in her sleep.</p><p>Cain felt each passing with mounting bitterness. How could he not? Each person left him behind, and each new love came infrequently. One hundred, two hundred, three hundred years passed, and he sought out no love. Until-</p><p>Until a Captain barked at him to watch out, he looked up and narrowly avoided the crate that had fallen from the ships crane. The captain ran to see if he was ok, a strong-arm pulling Cain up. And he was struck with a sudden deep yearning within his guts. The captain was rough around the edges, with a booming laugh and a gentle side in private. Cain was reminded of a lost love from long ago, and decided to give “I love you” another try. They spent years together, until the captain never returned from the sea.</p><p>Cain was mad. He couldn’t have this, he couldn’t have the sweet release of death, he couldn’t have arms around his middle without remembering those who had left him behind. He couldn’t love another knowing how many he had and lost. That was it, he could never say love again. But he did, infrequently, the words slowly fading from his memory.</p><p> </p><p>Until, until</p><p><br/>“I love you” he said scratching Gregory under the chin, the gargoyle gurgled pleasantly and Cain smiled, only then realizing it had been centuries since he had last said it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>